Love is my poison Oneshot stories
by LittleKiTtyMeL
Summary: RimaXShiki or ShikiXRima Fanfic . A collection :D This one-shot stories may contan other pairings in each chapter.
1. Sweet Valentine Memory

Note : This is my first fanfic . Im so scared whether it will be a good story or not Please review The characters does not belong to be , it belongs to the awesome Matsuri Hino-san . Im sorry but this One-shot story does not really follow according to real character personalities .

RimaXShiki One-Shot ~

_Rima's POV_

Sigh … Valentine's day is today … One from the boring days of the year … Girls give boys chocolates or flowers …. Sometimes its Boy give girls chocolates or flowers … What a weird occasion …. I can practically see the grin from Aidou's face right now in the living room of the moon dorm . He's one of the boys which the day class girls love , weird girls …

"I'm gonna get the most chocolates ! HAHAHAHA ! Wanna bet Akatsuki ?'' said Aidou with a grin to Akatsuki .

"No Thank You" said Akatsuki avoiding the competition … "I'm not interested in any chocolates or flowers or anything else from those day class girls"

"You're no FUN !" whinned Aidou . "Stop it Aidou !"complain Ruka . "Why should I ?" said Aidou and turns to look at Shiki "Then Shiki , lets compete" " A completely boring idea" said Shiki looking bored . "Your not FUN either!" whinned Aidou again .

"Geez … Aidou … Your making such a fuss about it" I said while eating one of the pocky sticks . " Of course I'm !" Aidou sulk . "Oh … I got to go out for a while , I already got my permission from the dorm president , Kaname-sama" said Shiki .

"Where are you going ?" I ask curiously "Its only 3.30 p.m" I added "I'm …. Ummm …. Going out for a while only" said Shiki . "Ohh , Okay …. Beware of the sun" I said , looking unsatisfied with the answer "I will" said Shiki before closing the door .

_Shiki's POV_

Hmmm …. I hope she will like what I do … *Message Ring Tone* "Is it your girlfriend?" said the girl beside me … and I giggled … It shows –

_From : Rima _

_Your so mean …. Your not dating someone else right now right ? I'm worried … _

_I giggled while I saw the text … and replied –_

_From : Shiki _

_To : Rima_

_Im not mean :3 … Im not dating anyone right now … Chill xD Jealous ? _

_Rima's POV _

I felt kind of relax when I receieved that message … Who says Im jealous =3= When I was about to reply , Ichijou came in .

"Hey Everyone :DD" Ichijou said "Hey Ichijou" said Aidou followed by Akatsuki , Ruka then me . "Cmon Ichijou ! Lets compete !" said Aidou excitedly "Im busy :PP Oh by the way , I saw Shiki on the way back … I saw him with a girl" said Ichijou "I thought he was with Rima but I saw it was a girl with blond long curly hair" Ichijou added , I immediately sulk and walk up to my room without hearing another word .

He lied … LIAR ! *tears came out from my eyes* Am I …. crying ? I replied –

_From : Rima _

_To : Shiki_

_LIAR ! I HATE YOU ! _

_Shiki's POV_

I was stunned when I saw the reply … What happened ? I replied asking her what happen but there was no reply … I went home as soon as I finish what I need to do …

When I enter the moon dorm , everyone was staring at me … there's no sign of Rima … I quickly went to her room … "Rima , Are you there ?" I asked "What do you want ?" an angry+just cried sound answer and I knew it was Rima "Did you just cried ?" I asked worriedly "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ?" Rima shouted . "Come out after your done bathing , please wear something nice" I said and left to take a bath … I heard footsteps going to somewhere after 30 mins … another hour passed by and then the door open . Rima was standing there with a plain gothic dress .

"Come!" I said taking her hand and ran to the garden where no one was there .

_Rima's POV _

Where is he taking me ? We stop at a dark place where I can't see anything … "Where is this ?" I ask angrily and impatiently . "Close your eyes" Said Shiki . I closed my eyes and I suddenly felt his presence was gone "Where are you ? Im scared of being alone" I said … I heard a click sound and I open my eyes …

I saw a table with two seats and a candle in the middle and dishes … I saw Shiki standing there with a warm smile and I realized what happened …

"I was really not dating anyone today . I went out to prepare this things" said Shiki with a smile . I blushed slightly and asked "Ichijou said you were with a girl and that's why Im mad !" "Oh , that girl" Shiki said and giggle "That was the planner girl who was helping me with all this stuff , she was walking with me and asking me which menu to choose , which flowers and other dinner stuff" "Ohh" I said and came running into Shiki's arms … He hugged me tightly …

When he let go of me , he said "Happy Valentines Day Rima :D" I was soo happy and didn't know what to say … "Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Shiki shyly … I blushed and nodded … And that's what happened … A very unforgettable Valentines day

The End

Note : Thanks for reading … I think it sounded weird and long xDD PFFTT …. Please review . Thank You


	2. Kicked Out !

**Kicked Out ! **

Note : Characters belongs to Matsuri Hino-san

**Rima's POV**

Listening to songs with my headphones on , Thank God my iPod still has 57% left , I do not have to face Ruka as she is whinning infront of me right now.

'HO-HOW CAN K-KAN-KANAME S-SAMA BE S-SO CRU-CRUEL TO ME?!' she complained infront of me and her words became even unclear as she cried even harder .

'WUTZ WRANG WIF MA CAMPARE DO DAT YUUKAE?! AI EM TALANTED, SAXI, A VEMPIRE, MOREOVAR AI EM BEUTIUL YAT ALAGANT !' (Authour's translation ^^ : 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME COMPARE TO THAT YUUKI?! I AM TALENTED,SEXY, A VAMPIRE, MOREOVER I AM BEAUTIFUL YET ELEGANT!') Ruka whinned. 'Ruka, there's someone else who is also suffering like you too…' I said as her whinning and shouting is even louder than the loudest volume of my headphones but but she cut me off.

'Like who ? Kain?'

'Yeah , you know he…' (Note : Ruka cut her off again)

'He only likes me because he only likes my looks but for not who I am!'

'You don't know how Akatsuki feel so you cannot say something m…' (Note : Ruka cut her off for the third time)

'Mean ? HAHAHAHA …' She begins laughing like a crazy drunk person 'What about you and Shiki ? I bet you two are already planning to get married and have babies living happily ever after unlike me!'

That sentence pissed me off the most 'Me and Shiki are not in love , okay ? We are just best buddies!'

'I SEE DENYING YOUR LOVEY-DOVEY LOVE! I BET YOU KISS HIM ALMOST EVERYDAY!' she snatched away my headphones , and that really tick my patience off

'That's for not listening to me' she said with an evil laugh

'I had it now' I said , Ruka's face immediately turned pale , she knew that I was going to run to Akatsuki's room and tell him what happened to Ruka. I dashed off at lightning speed after quickly grabbing my_ 'Emergency; Ruka kicked me out'_ Bag, but Ruka couldn't catch up as she hates being sweaty and also she hates running.

I banged on Akatsuki's door and swung open the door , I saw a shirtless guy standing next to the window , who then turned and face me , 'What is it , Rima ? Is there anything wrong?' and then it strike him bout why I came , he immediately appeared before me with a worried face ' Is Ruka sick? What happened to her?'

I turned to look at the corridor , apparently Ruka has returned to the room and I assumed she have locked the door too. I told Akatsuki what happened and he immediately dashed to Ruka and my room , knocking on the , I knew that it would be useless for me confront to her so I went to Ichijou and Shiki's room. I knocked on the door and said 'Its me , Rima , apparently I think I will be kicked out of my own room for tonight or either a few days' The door swung opened and I saw a guy who stands infront of me wearing a loose t-shirt.

'Yo, Rima' Shiki said as he helps me to take my bag.

'What happened to Ruka this time ? The last time you are being kicked out is because you took away her cosmetics as she was putting on make-up too long when we all had the Prom and she went on crying and said she looked horrible in the end being scolded by dorm leader'

'Well, its bout Kaname-sama this time not the cosmetics and I told Akatsuki about it'

'Bad move, well you could sleep on my bed and I will sleep on the couch'

'Well its okay , since I invaded your room , you may sleep on bed while I sleep on the couch'

'No, you are a lady , and I am a gentlemen , you should sleep on the bed while I should sleep on the couch'

'No I will be sleeping on the couch !'

'No , I will be the one sleeping on the couch!'

We fought until Ichijou came 'To the lovebirds, Rima and Shiki , please get over about it , if you both want to sleep on the couch so badly we can just borrow another one from Aidou or Seiren' we both know he is saying that only because we are disturbing him while he is reading manga . 'We are not lovebirds!' We both exclaimed in the same time .

'But you both look like it' Ichijou grin

'Fine , Rima , sleep with me on the bed?'

'Oh , you should have think of it earlier,well its not completely your fault , I should have thought of it earlier too. I accept your offer' I smiled .We both slept on the same bed since we were little when we played together . Ichijou was shocked when he heard what Shiki and I said , and he shouted 'YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO DO THAT !'

'Ichijou you are just plainly perverted' Shiki said

'I agree' I said , agreeing with Shiki

'But but the both of you are sleeping together'

'You are really perverted , we are not doing it'

'You are really dirty minded Ichijou , Shiki I will be sitting on the bed first , since you have to bath'

'Okay' he said heading to he bathroom

Ichijou is still shocked , 'Wait … !' but we ignored him.

15 minutes later, Shiki came out of the bathroom and jump into the bed … 'Nee Rima '

'What is it Shiki?'

'Can I kiss you?' he whisper as he stared at me , as if he is 'hungry'

'Why?' I replied trying not to blush and trying not to make an eye contact with him

'Because …' his voice trailed off and it lead me to turn to face him and our eyes met . He covered us in the blanket and said 'I love you , that's why,' and he chuckled , 'is there any more reason you want?'

I hesitated for a while and he sighed sadly 'or is it because you hate me?'

'Well, I always hate you' I chewed the pocky I brought along

'Really?' he teased 'Are you sure?'

'Yes I am sure , You always make those puppy eyes that those idiotic day class girls would faint R-O-M-A-T-I-C-A-L-L-Y!'

'Jealous ?' he smirked 'Ahh, I see the brave and mighty Rima-sama is J-E-A-L-O-U-S!'

' Well, since the brave and mighty me have fell for the idiotic pocky lover who actually is a person who likes to go around kissing people and also likes to flirt with day class girls as well as….' I trailed off as I blurted it out and realized that I have fell for his trap and blushed.

'I see, you truly are jealous but one thing for sure' he giggled and grin

'Wait ! I …' but he already kissed me , it was so warm and nice that I couldn't resist him. I think I don't mind being kicked out the next time by Ruka as I found somewhere where I can sleep.

~~~Note : Well … You all know how it ends :DD So you probably know what happens next, maybe i will add an extra (:


	3. Kicked out  Extra

**Kicked Out! ~ Extra**

Note :** Xx4tuneCookieXx** ; Thank You :D This is an extra, dedicated for you

**NekoMataDemon:** Thank You , I am glad you like it :D

Disclaimer ~ All VK characters belongs to Matsuri Hino-san

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning …<strong>_

**Rima's POV**

I slowly began to open my eyes. My blur vision becomes clear slowly. I turn to the right and saw a redish hair guy and immediately realized that that was Shiki. I intended to sneak out quietly but Shiki woked up and saw me before I could sneak out to the door. He woke up from the bed and stretched, '_Good Morning Rima_' and smiles.

'_Good Morning Shiki … I have to go now, Bye , thanks for having me here_' while I was about to turn the doorknob , as fast as a lightning , Shiki walks towards me , he place his hand on the door

'_Why are you leaving so fast_?'

I could feel his warmth from here . I was stunned a little.

_'I … just wanted to get some fresh air'_

_'You lied'_ He stood closer to me . He hug me with one hand and said _'Why are you avoiding me? Is I because of last night? The kiss ?'_

I tried my very best not to blush and turn to face Shiki. One of the most idiotic movement of me . Bad Move. His face is so near to my face, I can feel his breathe .

_'Is it?'_ he asked , I turned to meet his eyes, I can sense that he isn't joking right now.

_'I-i-its not about l-l-last night'_ I turn my head away

_'Then why are you turning your head away?'_

_'Because … its too hot just now'_ I lied

_'Liar … Rima … I love you … I am not joking …'_

_'…'_ I was speechless

_'What about you ? Do you hate me ?'_

_'I … don't … hate you'_

_'You sure?'_

_'Y-yes'_

_'But you don't sound like it … Sorry'_ he siged _'I was trying to force the answer out of you'_ he was beginning to let go when I quickly turn my eyes and face him and kissed him , he was stunned.

_'I actually li-like you'_ I blushed as I couldn't stand it and I couldn't help it.

_'I know you do_' he smiled with full confidence. _'I like you too ... No … I like you more than you like me …_' His face slowly goes down to my neck. 'Rima …' He begins to lick my neck, his eyes turning bright red _'S-shiki'_ As he was about to bite me, I quickly pushed him away on the face

_'Its still too early to bite me'_

_'Then I guess I have to wait'_ he chuckles

'_Anoo … Rima … Can we go back to bed now ? its only …'_ before Shiki could finish his sentence , the gloomy and emo Ichijou whinned from his bed.

_'OMG ! Can you two stop being soooo lovey-dovey? Especially …_'he paused _'during 4.20 IN THE MORNING !'_

We both laughed and went back to bed .

~~~~~~~~~ **As for Ruka** ~~~~~~~~~

**The same day ~**

**Evening ~ Night Class**

**Shiki's POV**

_'Rima… Lets go'_ I offered her my hand and she accepted it .

_'Do you think Ruka will be okay?'_ I asked.

'_Yeah … I guess … If not , you could stay here_' I grin slightly

_'No I do not want to'_

_'Why ?'_ I grined 'I finally bite you and you can bite me too'

_'I don't want to, especially today, later_ ' we both knew that that was a lie.

When we passed through the corridors , we saw Ruka and Akatsuki , outside the garden , holding hands 3

~Note : I wonder if it's okay :\ Well, all well ends well. Hope you enjoyed this story


End file.
